Ace Up My Sleeve
by LadyCaledonia
Summary: The Kingdom of Spades is struggling in the depths of war, under the rule of a greedy King. With no one else to turn to, the Queen will have to turn to his Ace, but at what cost to his kingdom? Cardverse AU, Scotland/England with some violent instances of USUK. Includes domestic abuse, character death and lemon.


**I've decided that unless I am actually motivated, I'm not going to force myself to write fan fiction. I've given up trying to be a serious fan fiction writer, because the rewards (AKA, reviews) aren't as cracked up as I thought them to be. Simply put, seems that fan fictions I write that involve a pairing that ISN'T USUK doesn't fare very well against say, 'Kilts, Lambs and Drunken Brothers'.**

**So, if I am going to post anything, it's probably edited roleplays between some of my friends on this site. And even then, it will only be with their permission and if I think the idea is good enough and long enough to act as a one shot or a decent piece of fiction.**

**Based on a roleplay with the same person that I roleplayed to create 'Good Enough To Eat' (a fan fiction that received nice reviews apart from one over critical one...). This one is also a Scotland/England one with an abusive America/England relationship, set in the Cardverse.**

**I don't hate America, I love the character, but sometimes he works best when he is being an evil, abusive bastard. Kind of like Russia.**

**WARNINGS - Instances of domestic abuse, blood, character death, lemon.**

**Character names -**

**Scotland - Hamish**

**Wales - Alwyn**

**Northern Ireland - Dara**

**Hungary - Elizabeta**

**Austria - Roderich**

**Also, I am sure all of you have heard of the infamous 'M rating purge'. Now none of my stories have been affected by the purge and I am unsure as to whether it is still going on or if it has ended. Some of my friends have lost their accounts due to this purge, which I think is completely stupid. I am tempted to move my works to Adult Fan but I don't like the layout of the site. I also dislike livejournal and tumblr so I have no idea where to move my fan fiction to. Suggestions would be nice. I don't want to lose all my works.**

**Without further ado, let's begin.**

**Ace Up My Sleeve**

The land of Hetalia was divided into the main four kingdoms - Clubs, Hearts, Diamonds and Spades. While each land had their different customs and traditions, they mostly got along fine and lived peacefully side by side. The Heart Kingdom was known for its love of architecture and design, with many famous artists and creators in its region. Diamond Kingdom focused on the efforts of high society, with the greatest banks and fashion designers. The chilly cold Club Kingdom had the greatest army, specializing in the exports of the latest weaponry. Lastly, the Spade Kingdom prided itself for bringing forth the greatest of inventors, creating such inventions such as the lantern, the shower and even the quill.

Until recently though the peace had been broken, with the new King of the Spade kingdom, Alfred, taking the throne. The marriage to the now Queen Arthur had been arranged by the previous king (Arthur's father) before his death, making Alfred the king. Their marriage had occurred when the Queen was twenty and the now King was eighteen. Alfred was a dominating and power hungry man, who had set his sights on conquering. He clashed with the Club King Ivan over his land - it had escalated into full blown war. And now, Alfred was making war plans with his most trusted knight - The Ace of Spades, Hamish. Every kingdom had an Ace, who was their army's leader and said to be the most strongest out of all the warriors. Hamish had served the Queen Arthur since the royal was only fifteen, ever since being granted the position of Ace at the ripe age of seventeen. Though his main loyalties lay with the queen that he had served for eight years, Hamish still had to take the orders of the power hungry king.

"I say that by cutting across the Diamond Kingdom, we can launch a surprise attack on him..." stated Alfred as he gazed upon his map. In his eyes, he could practically see his territory expanding. Hamish shook his head at his brash leader and pointed to the map. "The Diamonds will not grant us passage your majesty, they claim no part in this war..."

Queen Arthur was rather bored with the proceedings, still he tried to pay attention, however he saw no point in this war. What had started it was Alfred and Ivan, the two had always tested the boundaries of their boarders, trying to take up as much land as possible. Now look where it had landed them. He shifted lightly in his seat and gave a soft sigh, glancing once at the knight; Hamish. Arthur had always found the Ace to be rather handsome, however for the time being it was unwise to try to gain the Knights affections... That didn't keep him from plotting to do so though. Ever since he had met the knight, he had a strong desire for him. He believed it was more than a simple crush or a smoldering lust - it could very well be love.

"The same with the Hearts." Arthur spoke up from his chair, "We won't be having any allies this time Alfred. Perhaps it is best to call things off?"

Alfred would have glared at his queen, but to do so would not put him in favour with the Jack, Yao. He needed support, and showing any form of abuse towards his spouse would make it more difficult to make any moves. Though he was sure that in any situation, the Jack would side with the King rather than the Queen. "Like I care for their remarks? This kingdom will flourish one way or another" growled the Spade King, not bothering to even give his Queen a glance. Hamish resisted the urge to tear his bright amber hair out. His king simply went in circles, could he not see that he was sending good men to die in a needless war? "Then what are your orders?" he asked, glancing at the Queen for a mere second before looking else where.

"We march through Diamond. If they stop us, we take them out as well."

The Spade Queen sighed, sensing that this argument would only lead through another circle. And who knows, maybe Alfred would succeed in the way that he wanted and maybe then his thirst for power would be quenched? Though, this was unlikely, Arthur knew from experience what winning and gaining could do to a person, and his King was already so eager for more and more, of everything. Some part of him, a tiny part, hoped that Alfred would loose. Maybe, then some sense would be knocked into him before everything fell apart. 'I hope Francis is at least partially expecting some sort of an attack...' Arthur thought as he pinched the bridge of his nose for a moment before lowering his hand. He didn't like the frog, but he liked this war even less.

Yao watched the discussion an light frown on his face as he glanced between the monarchs of his kingdom and their lead knight. Finally, they settled on his King and the Jack let some of his worry for the other appear on his face. Things didn't have to end badly right? "...Those are your orders then?" Hamish asked, rather hoping his King would change his mind. "Yes, send the troops at Dawn" insisted Alfred as he stood up straight, clasping his hands behind his back and glancing out of the stained glass window of the room at the kingdom below.

Hamish's gaze fell on Arthur again, lingering their as his soft sapphire eyes shone out to emerald ones. Then, with a slight nod to the Jack, the Ace left to prepare the troops for another battle. Arthur held Hamish's gaze, but once the Ace left the room, he clicked his tongue in frustration at Alfred's decision before leaving the room himself. Rather annoyed he returned to his own quarters. Meanwhile, Yao took a couple steps towards his King, "A few words, my King?"

Alfred continued to stare out the window before e turned his head to acknowledge the Jack. "What is it then..." he asked, noting how the Queen had left without his permission. How rude of him. "If I may ask, aru..." He said quietly, swallowing a little before continuing. "Are you absolutely sure you want this Sir?" Yao asked, taking another step towards Alfred. "Is it truly wise to behave in such a way, when even your Queen does not agree with it? And what will you do if the Diamonds declare war on us as well?" Stopping he bowed his head, "My apologies your Majesty... I had to ask."

A smirk graced the Spade King's face as he glanced back at the Jack. "Of course I want this" he said. "This kingdom has so much potential to be an almighty empire... That land, rich and ready for takeover, it's in my grasp..."

He resumed looking out the window. "I care not that Arthur disgagrees, if anything he is only a trophy, just a symbol of my power. He holds no power. I'm surprised I've let him live so long, but that would look terrible on me of he were to die so young..."

The Jack's eyes widened as he looked at his King, as he took in the words Alfred was speaking. Those words were frightening and alluring at the same time... The Spade King reminded Yao of an dragon, beautiful and deadly, full of fire and strength... "I-isn't that a bit cruel... Sire?" He managed to say after a moment of silence. He had now stepped close enough that he was beside and a little behind Alfred at the window. "You have to be cruel to be kind" Alfred chuckled, tilting his head as his hand traced the cold coloured glass of the window. "I want the whole land to sport the Blue Spade. I want them all to call me their king, to realise just how brilliant I am... And I shall do so. Once Club falls, it will all be mine for taking."

Yao sighed, looking at their reflections barely visible in the glass of the window. "I worry we may make an enemy of the world, Sir..." He said quietly after a moment before daring to look back up at his king. "Then let the world fall before me" he laughed, smirking triumphantly. "And know me as it's ruler..."

The Jack gasped, his eyes widening a little, "... I..." Alfred had become a tyrant. Shaking his head slightly, Yao took a step back, "May I take my leave your Majesty?"

The smirk shifted into a sickly sweet smile. "Of course, I'm sure you have many things to attend to... Run along now Yao..."

"Thank you Sire..." The Jack didn't need to be told twice, he turned on his heel and walked as quickly as he dared to the doorway of the room, exiting. The door nearly slammed when the knob slipped from his shaking fingers, but he caught it just in time. Breathing in a rather shaky manner he started down the hall, his arms crossed tightly, brow furrowed in thought.

Arthur reclined on his bed, fiddling with the edges of the duvet on top, why the hell did Alfred have to drag them into this mess? It was pointless, brash and all together absolutely foolish. Around the Spade King Arthur often felt a little on edge, the others personality put him there and right now he wanted to feel... well not this... Getting up he left his Chambers in search of Hamish. For a while now he had been holding private conversations with the Ace, it was a good distraction.

Hamish was within his own chambers, sharpening his trusted sword. Though he would unlikely be accompanying the troops tomorrow, he still sharpened his blade just in case. The Club army were known to be as ruthless as their king after all. He feared not for his kingdom, or that of the Diamond - but of the smaller countries within. Indeed, his own two brothers had left to find new money in the land of Diamonds where their talents were more appreciated. Since almost every male in the Spade kingdom was automatically placed in the army, Hamish was glad to see his brothers make their escape. But what if they came into harm tomorrow? The Spade Queen knocked lightly on his Ace's door, hoping that the other would answer. Once the door was open Arthur pushed inside with a huff, "Alfred is an insufferable bloody wanker!" He snarled, striding into the room and closing the door. Turning to look at Hamish he said, "We need to do something, this war... it could destroy all of Hetalia if things get out of hand."

"Good evening to you as well your highness" said Hamish, shutting the door and placing his sword back onto it's mantle. "You know I try my best to halt his plans, but there is no way I can dent my own king."

"Yes, apologies, good evening Sir Hamish..." Arthur nodded, his initial aggression subsiding slightly. As the thought, he began to worry his lower lip between his teeth, there was an idea forming in his mind. It would be dangerous, but perhaps, if Alfred started to loose right off the bat... he would panic and pull back? Arthur looked at Hamish, "What if... what if I gave you an order to help me stop him?"

"Then I would follow your word your majesty, I served you much longer than I have served the king" said Hamish, gazing intently at the flustered Queen. The intensity of Hamish's gaze made Arthur uncomfortable and he shifted on his feet awkwardly before continuing. "I want you... to pass word along to Francis. Warn him that Alfred intends to move through his country and possibly plans to attack him as well..." He lifted his eyes to meet the knight's again, "Do you think you can accomplish this task?"

Hamish nodded his head as he accepted his mission. "I assure you it shall be done." he replied, bowing to the Queen. Arthur let out a breath of relief, "Thank you Hamish..." He looked at the clock, it had grown rather late. Turning to gaze back at the Ace the Spade Queen said, "I must take my leave and return to my Chambers... please contact me as soon as you have accomplished the mission." Giving Hamish a farewell smile Arthur slipped out of his quarters and returned to his bedroom. Feeling a little bit of hope that fate could be changed, he undressed and slid under the covers.

Alfred returned to the royal bed chambers to find Arthur beneath the sheets. While he did find his Queen to be attractive, it had been some time since they had consummated it. Arthur rolled onto his back at the sound of someone walking towards the bed. He blinked up at his King and sat up slightly, supporting his weight on his hands. "Good evening my King..." He said in an tone slightly hushed by half-sleep. "You must think it night to lie in the bed so early" Alfred replied as he removed his royal cloak and hung it up. "Are you that in need of me that you lie naked on our bed? Such a tempting offer..."

The Spade Queen swallowed, looking up at Alfred, his fingers twisting it the sheets, "... If it is your wish Alfred..." He let the sheets slide off of his body, bearing him down to his hips. Alfred hungry eyes took in Arthur's form before he actually reached the bed. He didn't bother to start a kiss, simply going straight for the smaller man's neck and biting harshly. In his mind, Arthur was his property and he felt the need to mark the other's body in order to remind him.

Arthur gasped as Alfred bit at his neck, his breathing picked up in speed. He laid back on the bed and pulled the sheet away from the rest of his body, revealing that he was indeed naked. The spot on his neck stung a little, but he could fix that with magic later. Alfred continued his rough treatment of his queen and by the end of the ordeal poor Arthur was covered in red marks. The king simply fell asleep after wards, not even muttering a good night to the other. Arthur sighed slightly when Alfred finally fell asleep, true he'd gotten some pleasure from their coupling, and didn't mind it when they did, but he really withed that Alfred wasn't so rough all of the time. He never showed how much it bothered him though. The queen didn't fall asleep for a while, instead staying up to heal the marks adorning his body before crawling beneath the sheets again and falling asleep.

In the morning he rose before Alfred to have some time to himself and enjoyed tea in one of the gardens surrounding their castle. When that was finished he returned to the main hall in order to see if his king had awoken yet. Hamish was walking through the main hall with his trust falcon perched upon his shoulder. The creature's beak toyed with the knight's bright hair but he didn't discourage his companion. He spotted Arthur and gave a small boy to his Queen. "Good morning your highness."

Arthur nodded at Hamish in return, "Good morning, Hamish." Turning to face the knight fully after a quick glance around to see if there was anyone about to over-hear them he asked, "How did things go?"

Hamish clicked his tongue and his falcon dropped a note into his hand, the knight holding it out to Arthur. "They have been told and are preparing their defences" he replied with a gentle smile. Accepting the note, Arthur gave a smile to Hamish, "That is very good news..." He tucked the note away into an pocket hidden in the lining of his vest just as Yao came into the room. He was out of breath and his wide gold eyes held a look of near fear, "Th-the King of Clubs has just arrived in the capitol... one of the knights informed me that he and his Face Cards want to have an audience with the Face Cards of Spades..."

Glancing once at Hamish, Arthur returned his attention to the Jack, "Of course... please go inform Alfred and have him head to the Throne Room..." The Queen of Spades headed there himself.

Alfred frowned as he entered the throne room, his sleep being disturbed by his Jack. Well, he should get Hamish to intensify the march, if the monarchs were absent from their land it would be easier to attack... "I heard we had unwanted guests" he announced as he sat himself in his throne next to Arthur's own one. Hamish stood by the Queen's side as protective caution. Yao stood beside Alfred's throne, one of his hands on his sword, he didn't trust the Clubs. Arthur nodded, "Yes... Yao stated that Ivan and his Court were in the capital..." He looked towards the doors as said Royalty walked in.

Ivan headed the group, smiling in an small way as he looked at the Spade Royalty. The Queen of Clubs, Elizabeta, walked next to her king with her trusted Jack, Roderich just slightly behind her. Hamish also held a firm grip on his blade in case things took a turn for the worst... The Queen came first, he was a national treasure for their people...

"And what do I owe the displeasure of this visit?" asked Alfred, clearly not amused by the presence of the Clubs and their emerald attire.

"Hmmmm...? I thought that would be obvious..." The Club King said, his voice contained an slight, child-like, rhyming tone to it, the gentle tone was clearly clearly intending to mock. However, if one looked closer they would see the anger laced within the words. King Ivan often felt the exact opposite emotions of that he showed and much like Alfred, he was power-hungry. He was just older and knew how to hide it well. Leaning on his staff a little Ivan looked over the Spade Faces, "We came to ask you to surrender, thought it was only fair, da? Because, you'll find attempting to reach my country will be much more difficult..."

An prickle went down Arthur's spine as his gut twisted. Did he... know something? The Clubs had allies in the Kingdom of Diamond, he knew that, much like they had allies in the Kingdom of Heart. Arthur himself was good friends with their Queen Kiku Honda. But... could Hamish's warning have reached their ears as well? "The Spades have never surrendered" snapped Alfred, frown possessing his face. "And I don't plan on starting now! It is you who should surrender!"

The Club Queen hid most of her face with her fan, using it to hide her mouth as she spoke privately to the Jack. She didn't want to be lip read after all. "The Queen emphasises her King's words" Roderich spoke for her, smartly spoken as always. "It is better you surrender now before this goes too far. No one will support you in this war."

"Perfect, then I'll the utmost delight on conquering all three of your kingdoms!" Alfred laughed. The King of Clubs smirked, "Then the world shall be your enemy Alfred... just remember... We gave you ample warning." If he was refused he was never the one to just foot around the issue, he would take the next option. And besides, simply beating the Spades to a pulp would be delicious. To sweeten the barely concealed looks of fear on the Queen and Jack's faces he added, "Both the Hearts and Diamonds have offered their alliance to us, you are alone. And you will fall..."

Ivan turned on his heel and strode out of the hall, knocking an doorman out of the way with his staff, best not to linger. Arthur let out a breath when the other Royals left the room, he looked at Alfred, "What the bloody hell are you playing at? They have the Hearts and Diamonds." His composure was slipping. Alfred rested his head on his hand, humming quietly. It was as if he was ignoring the Queen's comment. "The highness is right your majesty" said Hamish. "We cannot fight them all. Our army is not that big or strong, we would be crushed. Spare your country the tragedy."

"No" snapped Alfred as he stood from his throne. "Not until I have won this war."

Arthur got up as well, "You are going to destroy us Alfred." He looked at Yao and Hamish, "Leave us, I wish to speak to my King alone..."

Yao gave an quick glance at Alfred, then to Arthur and finally to Hamish before departing the throne room. He then left but hesitated right outside the door, listening in. He would intervene if things got out of hand. Hamish had an urge to stay by the Queen's side but departed at once with Yao, lingering outside also. He worried for Arthur, he truly did.

"And what, you think you can change my mind them Arthur?"

"I can say that I know that you will destroy our country if you do this!" Arthur snapped, "Alfred, do you listen to what you say?" He frowned, "We will get killed." He gripped the front of Alfred's shirt, "Just bloody listen to me this once, I'm your queen and we are supposed to be partners in this."

"Don't you dare raise your voice to me!" growled Alfred, glaring down at the man. "You are only Queen because you are from the royal blood line, that doesn't mean you have the skills to rule. If I were gone, this land would be in ruin with you in charge. I guide those people, I lead them. This land has prospered under me! All down to me!"

"And I was raised for this. Where as you? You just got this rank by a fluke!" He snapped back, "I would do well in this land. You are going to ruin us!"

Alfred could feel the rage course through him as he smacked Arthur across the face, leaving a nasty bruise. He tried to continue his barrage of abuse when Hamish stormed in and stepped in front of Arthur, protecting him with his sword raised. "Your majesty, please stop!"

Yao rushed in after Hamish and moved to stand between Alfred and the sword, "W-we cannot have fighting between ourselves, aru." He cast a look over his shoulder at Alfred, "Please calm yourself, my King..." Looking back at Hamish he added, "If we fight with ourselves, they will surely win... we have gone too far forward to pull back now, we must do the best we can or else everything will be lost."

Arthur gently rubbed the side of his face, still glaring at Alfred, but for once he heard the ultimate in Yao's voice. It was a sobering statement. There was no choice now. They had to win the war, or perish. "Very well..." The Spade Queen straightened his clothes as though nothing had happened, "I will do my part in this then, seeing as I have no choice..." Nodding at Hamish to follow him Arthur left the room. Once the sword was lowered and they were gone, Yao relaxed his position. Arthur practically stormed through the halls, he felt trapped, the warning he had given would now serve to be his own undoing. Leaning against the wall he looked back at Hamish, "What do we do?"

Hamish followed Arthur till he stopped, staring at the Queen. He wanted to hold and comfort him... "I...,I don't know your highness."

Arthur ran a hand through his messy blonde locks, making their condition even worse."I suppose... the best we can do is hope that something snaps Alfred out of it?" The Queen sighed before looking over at Hamish and walking over to him, "I'm sorry I sent you on that mission... you could have gotten caught or harmed... and now instead of stopping the way it's only increased our enemies..." Arthur took a step closer, "Forgive me but...", feeling slightly reckless he embraced the knight. Hamish's eyes widened at the embrace, glancing down at the blonde. "Your highness...?"

"I'm sorry..." Arthur murmured, "I just need... comfort me for a while... please?" He felt so tired with everything and he wanted to be able to forget it for a short time... and he'd been wanting to hold Hamish like this for a long time. Hamish slowly wrapped his arms around the petite blonde, holding him close to his chest to comfort him. This was so bizarre even though it felt so right. Arthur sighed and allowed his eyes to close as he leaned against the taller red-head. For a few moments he was just silent, then his hands tightened in the back of the knights shirt and he murmured, "We've gotten ourselves into a right bloody mess... and I have no idea how to get us out..."

"...The only way I can see this ending..." whispered Hamish. "Is a coup de tat... An uprising against the king, strip him of the power. With him gone there will be no reason for the war to continue and there will be peace."

The Spade Queen gasped lightly, but already the suggestion had been something brewing in the back of his mind. Either that or to have to kill Alfred... "I have... been thinking along the same lines..." He said quietly, "I know that our people don't like him... they would have preferred someone with more experience on the throne... but, can we fight a war on two fronts? Attempt to start a coup and keep the Diamonds, Hearts and Clubs from invading us?"

He hated how hopeless he sounded and felt, yet he kept clinging to Hamish, never wanting to let go. Unconsciously, he whispered, "I wish that someone like you would have become king instead..."

A red blush graced the knight's face as he listened to his Queen's words. He had only recently thought of bringing down the king when he became so corrupt with power. "The people would never accept a knight like me as their leader... It's improper, never done before..." he muttered. "I could... Speak privately with the other monarchs, come to an agreement to stop any invasion on the basis that we depose of the King."

Arthur looked up at Hamish, "You could do that? Isn't it dangerous?" He frowned lightly, "I could... come with you if you like."

"No, it is too dangerous for you my Queen, let me go. My death would cause no consequence" said Hamish, holding Arthur close.

"I want to keep you safe your highness."

"And how do you think I would feel if my Ace was to die?" Arthur responded, letting himself press against the knight, "I want... you to be safe as well, I don't think I could bare it if you were harmed because of something I asked you to do."

Hamish's cheeks flared up as he gazed down at Arthur. "Please, don't chop off my head for this your highness..." said Hamish as he leaned down to kiss Arthur gently on the lips. "By that you have my word that I'll return safely."

Arthur was surprised when Hamish kissed him, but instead of pulling away he closed his eyes. However, before he could respond, Hamish pulled away. The Queen nodded as he looked up at the Ace, an blush on his cheeks as well. "And know by this I'll be waiting for you..." He leaned up and kissed Hamish, his arms tightening around the Knight. Hamish tried not to think of how he was committing treason to the king by doing this. But, it was hard to deny his queen, and he kissed him back eagerly. His Queen was beautiful, how could the king treat him so badly...?

Feeling Hamish kiss him back, Arthur moaned, pressing himself more against his Ace. Hamish was so different than Alfred, the way he felt, tasted, all so much different and well... better. He parted his lips, gently brushing his tongue against Hamish's, wanting to make the kiss even deeper. Hamish shut his eyes as he slipped his tongue into the Queen's mouth, tasting him for all that he was. Hetasted of the most delicate herbal tea that he loved to drink. Amazing, he just couldn't get enough of it.

How did he come to this...

Arthur let his tongue play with Hamish's, his body relaxing against the other man's. Bloody hell he tasted wonderful... However, he did have to break the kiss for air and he looked up at the Knight with a flushed face, "... Hamish... You have no idea... how long I've wanted to do that..." He murmured breathlessly. "I... I feel the same... Arthur..." admitted Hamish, it felt so weird to say the Queen's name instead of addressing him as his highness. "I promise, I will return this kingdom to it's true peaceful glory."

The Spade Queen ran his fingers along Hamish's cheek, "Thank you..." He didn't step away but looked along the hallway, "... May I... request to stay in your room tonight? I don't think I can go back to him..."

"You needn't ask me my Queen, your word is law to me" he whispered, reluctantly letting go of Arthur just in case a servant came along. "I will need to depart tomorrow to travel to the Club Country in order to speak to King Ivan."

Arthur nodded and walked back to the Ace's chambers, feeling a little sad at the lost contact. Once in the room he sat on the bed, patting the spot beside him to indicate that Hamish should sit as well, "Well... I can't argue with the fact that to get to the Clubs as fast as possible would be the wisest..." He sighed, "I wish things weren't so difficult though..."

Hamish smiled at the Queen, happy to be in the comfort of his personal quarters as he sat next to him. "They may not regard an Ace in high regard, but when I tell them of what we plan they will surely be pleased..." he whispered to him, gently stroking Arthur's cheek. Arthur leaned his face against the hand petting him, saying softly, "I'm sure they will be too..." Looking at Hamish carefully for a moment he asked, "Do you love me Hamish?"

Sapphire stared deep into emerald before Hamish spoke. "I do" he said softly. "I've kept my feelings back out of duty to the king but now... Now everything is different..."

Arthur blushed, "I... believe I am falling in love with you as well. I just... tried to keep my distance because of the kingdom..." He pulled himself closer to the knight, "But now I find I don't care about propriety anymore..."

"I am not royalty material though, I was raised a poor child and worked through blood, sweat and tears. I am surely not the right person to be by your side" said Hamish as he held the other man close to him. "You have served this kingdom for a long time, though." Arthur said, laying back and pulling Hamish with him, "And you would be much better than Alfred."

Hamish lay with the other man, stroking his hair affectionately. "I suppose, but I am not sure if the Jack would approve or even the rest of the kingdom."

Arthur rolled his eyes, "Yao is too protective over Alfred, though he sees the flaws he can't do anything about them because he helped to choose him as successor... And why would the kingdom not approve? I'm sure they would surprise you..." He pulled Hamish down for another kiss. Hamish still had more worries but they seemed to melt away as he kissed Arthur back, tangling his hand in his soft sandy hair. He adored him, he could see that now. Running one hand through the Ace's red locks his other trailed down the larger man's back, Arthur moaned, pressing himself up against the knight, wanting more contact and wanting it now...

Hamish blushed heavily at the contact, trying to hide the slight excitement in him. "What... What if anyone was to hear us...?" he asked. "W-we'll just have... to do our best to be quiet..." Arthur said, pressing himself more when he felt the slightly hard bulge pressing back against him. "Please don't say no Hamish..." He moaned softly. There was no way the knight could deny that request. He sat up a little, removing the soft blue tunic he was wearing to make things a bit more bearable for him. Then he went down as kissed Arthur again, grinding his lower half against the spade Queen.

Arthur moaned, thankful that the kiss was stifling the volume of it. He ground his own hips back against Hamish's feeling himself grow hard. He panted and pulled off the jacket and shirt he was wearing, only breaking the fervor of his kisses to pull the shirt over his head: he'd grown too impatient to pull it off all the way. Hamish moved his hands to lovingly caress Arthur's body while he kissed over his milky skin. He carefully spread his legs so he could slip between them, still grinding his hips.

Gasping lightly, Arthur spread his legs for the knight, running his hands over every bit of skin, clothed and non, that he could reach. Hamish reached under his pillow where a bottle of oil was kept. He poured some of it onto his fingers, coating them, before he prepared his Queen carefully with the digits. He didn't want this to be painful for him at all. Once he was prepared, Hamish spread the oil over his hard length and slowly pressed himself into Arthur. A low moan slipped out of Arthur's mouth and he gripped Hamish even tighter, lowering his head to kiss at the Knight's neck. The preparation soothed him and as Hamish slid into him he pressed his hips down, aiding in the joining of their bodies. Pressing soft kisses up to the Ace's ear he whispered, "I love you Hamish..."

"I love you too Arthur" he murmured, gazing lovingly down at his Queen as he began to build up a rhythm. He kissed Arthur passionately to drown out his moans. His chambers were quite far down level wise, and were pretty secluded so one should hear them but it was just a pre-caution. Arthur let his moans be swallowed by the kiss, not wanting them to get caught as he met each of Hamish's thrusts. He ran his fingers down the knight's back, gently scraping his fingernails along his sensitive skin, before bringing one hand down to lace their fingers together. Arthur lifted their hands and put it over his own cock, moving them over his own erection.

Hamish's hand squeezed Arthur's member as he rocked into his body, never wanting the blissful moment to end between them. Of course, it would have to much to Hamish's sadness that he finally came inside of his Queen, leaving him panting quite heavily. Gasping and pressing his own hand over his mouth to muffle an cry, Arthur came as well, spilling himself over Hamish's hand and his own stomach. Groaning quietly he relaxed under the knight, his eyes opening slowly to gaze at him. He ran a few fingers through the lightly damp red fringe, smiling in an adoring way up at his Ace. Hamish littered Arthur's face with light kisses as he pulled out. He slowly walked to his washing room and brought back a bucket of water with a wash cloth. Tenderly, he washed between Arthur's legs and over his chest until he was sufficiently clean.

As he was cleaned Arthur would kiss Hamish's face and shoulders from time to time. And when Hamish left to return the bucket to the washroom, the Spade Queen slid under the sheets of his bed, moving over so that the knight would have enough room to join him. Hamish joined Arthur beneath the sheets, wrapping his arms around the slim waist to hold him close. He kissed his lips one last time before shutting his eyes and drifting off into a pleasant slumber.

Arthur slept well in Hamish's arms and when he woke up the Knight was still dressing for the mission they had decided on for him the night previous. "Good luck Hamish..." Arthur said, getting up from the bed, he re-dressed himself quickly before giving the Knight a proper farewell, kissing him on the lips before saying softly, "Please be careful."

"I will, and I promise to return..." he said, smiling briefly at Arthur before he strode off. His alibi was that he was preparing troops for the invasion when actually he ventured out on his stallion alone to the Club Kingdom. When he reached the border he called up to the gate. "I must speak with the Royal Clubs! It is a matter of urgency!"

Eventually the drawbridge was lowered and he rode inside to be led into the fortress of the Club Castle. Ivan was very surprised when he heard about their guest. Still, he welcomed Hamish into the throne room, looking down at him from his seat of green and gold. "This is very unusual... what are you doing here Ace of Spades?"

"I come here on my own mission, not of my king" he stated as he gazed at the King of Clubs. "Our people are suffering under him as is our Queen. We do not want this war but the king is hungry for power... That is why we, as the kingdom, are planning a revolt to depose the king."

Elizabeta let out a quiet gasp at hearing this, it had been some time since such drastic actions were taken by the people. "Hmmm..." Ivan tilted his head, considering the knight in front of him, "And do you want our support in this coup?" He glanced once at Elizabeta, for the noise she made was rather odd, normally it took quite a bit to get such a reaction from her. He looked back at Hamish, "Or have you come here for a different reason?"

"We beg for peace, if we achieve our goal. Please do not start an invasion upon us, for it would complicate our matters..." said Hamish. "I know you don't think much of the king but our Queen is a symbol of our national pride, and we want him to remain in power... He is just as much against this war as the rest of us."

Roderich glanced towards his monarchs then back at the Ace. "And how do we know that this isn't some folly your king has devised to make us lower our guard?"

"Would you feel more comfortable if I made a pact of blood?"

Ivan smirked, this knight was interesting, "A pact of blood would be most desirable little knight. What shall the conditions be if you fail the pact?"

"If I fail on my word..." murmured Hamish. "Then I will doff my title of Ace and take my life. If I succeed you swear not to invade us and allow us to remove our king from power."

"Very well, I accept your terms. Though if you fail... I want you to become the Ace of Clubs instead, and lead my army in way of overtaking the country of Spades." Ivan said with a smile, why waste an fiery knight like this? His own Ace was too passive for his tastes and he found himself wishing more than ever that they would fail. He tilted his head, looking down at the other, "Do you agree?"

Hamish nodded and took out his dagger, making a cut into his palm to let it bleed. "I agree." Now he was determined to succeed, for his country. Ivan took the blade and cut his own palm, letting their blood make a seal on the floor of the throne room, "Excellent." Returning the dagger to the Ace he said, "Now run along home, I will inform the Diamonds and the Hearts to halt their attacks." He gave a signal to his own Jack to order it to be done. Now that all there was left to do was sit and wait... and plan if things didn't turn out the way he wanted.

Arthur changed clothes after returning to his own chambers, a story already in mind. He would claim that he had spent most of the night in the Royal Library and wandering the gardens, needing to clear his head after the argument. If anyone asked that is... He walked through the halls, wondering if Hamish had reached the Clubs' castle yet. "Your highness...?" came one of the guards patrolling the gardens. "There is a man here, he is looking for the Ace but we cannot find him, what should I do?"

Arthur looked at the guard, frowning slightly, "Who is this man? Surely he knows that our Ace is preparing and gathering troops for battle?"

"He said that he was his younger brother your highness" said the guard. "I shall speak to him." Arthur said, "Take me to him please?"

The guard led the Queen out of the garden and to a smaller room where a young man stood. He wasn't smartly dressed but wore decent working clothes. His hair was a soft cinnamon colour and fell in curls around his face whilst his eyes were a clear jade colour. He gave a polite smile to Arthur. "Hello."

Arthur nodded for the guard to leave them before giving the other man a smile, "Hello... I heard you were looking for," He almost said Hamish, but wouldn't it be strange to address him as such, "The Ace of Spades... unfortunately, he is not here right now. So, I have come to speak to you instead. Perhaps I can help you?". "Oh... Is Hammy not here...?" asked the man, pouting a little at the thought. "Maybe I got the day wrong, we were gonna have a picnic together! Is today the eight day of spring?"

'Hammy?' Arthur repeated the name in his head and had to hold back a chuckle. The adorable endearment seemed rather misplaced when juxtaposed to his beloved knight. "It is, however, he's currently preparing troops..." The Queen sighed, "I'm sorry that he isn't here.". "Oh, I must have gotten muddled up again, I always forget the dates..." he said, tilting his head. "I'm Alwyn, I'm Hammy's little brother... Who are you?"

Arthur considered the young man in front of him, he didn't want to scare him, so instead of presenting his title he said, "My name is Arthur... I'm a friend of Hamish's." He figured that Alwyn wouldn't need nor want to know the details of their relationship and he wasn't going to be speaking about it, in case anyone was listening in. "Hammy is a good brother" said Alwyn, smiling quite happily. "He gave us the money to move to Diamond country so that we wouldn't have to join the at under conscription... I don't like fighting, I just like to look after my sheep... But I miss living with him. He would sing us to sleep."

The Spade Queen nodded along, "He is very kind..." He agreed and smiled at the affection Hamish's brother clearly held for the elder. "I'm sure he misses you as well..." Hamish hadn't told him much about his brothers, he wish that he had now. Perhaps, once things were settled Hamish's brothers could move back to the country of Spade. Tentatively, he asked, "Do you like living in Diamond?". "It's ok... But it doesn't beat your homeland..." admitted Alwyn. "It's too yellow everywhere... I prefer how Spades looks, cause it reminds me of Hammy's eyes. Blue, I like the blue..."

"Yellow is too bright of an color for me as well..." Arthur said, he gave a small laugh, "Blue is good." Both Hamish and Alfred had blue eyes... Arthur shook his head, not wanting to compare the two when there was no contest to be had anyway. Clearing his thoughts he looked back at Alwyn, "Is there anything that I could help you with, since Hamish is not here?". "Uhh... Just say that we love him and we're proud" Alwyn said. "I'll write to him, and we'll have another picnic then! And you can come too if you want!"

Arthur smiled then flushed lightly at the invitation, looking away, would it be proper for him to accept? Well, things were changing and hopefully they would be able to relax protocol between civilians and royalty. "I... would like to join you very much... hopefully we will meet again." Looking back at Alwyn he added, "And I'll be sure to pass along the message."

"Thank you very much~!" laughed Alwyn as he tipped his brown cap hat at Arthur and then proceeded to walk out the way he came, looking happier than ever. Even though he never got to see his eldest brother. Arthur gave an nod to Alwyn and he returned to the castle.

"I don't understand, what are they up to..." growled Alfred at hearing that the Diamonds and Hearts had withdrawn their troops. "Where is the Ace? I demand to see him now!"

Arthur crossed his legs at the knees, resting his chin on the palm of his hand on the arm rest of his chair, "I have no idea where he is Alfred... you sent him to prepare more troops." He frowned, "Perhaps he is still heading back? And isn't this what you wanted? A withdrawal?" Within his mind he was cheering slightly, the fall back of Heart and Diamond troops meant that Ivan had agreed to their conditions. "No, something isn't right, they wouldn't give up so easily..." he hissed, angrily pacing around until the doors opened and Hamish stood there.

"Where have you been?"

"I went to the west side if the kingdom to quell talk of rebellion" said Hamish though he had of course done the exact opposite - he had planted the seed of rebellion. Arthur tilted his head, "Rebellion? Well, it is a good thing you decided to stop it." He said with a smile at the Ace before looking at Alfred, "He was taking care of your crown... an rebellion could cause problems for us." Everything he said meant the exact opposite, but he forced himself to wear a look of concern for Alfred before saying, "Perhaps it is a good thing they withdrew, that way we can focus on our own country?"

Alfred stared at Arthur before looking at Hamish. "Yes, good I suppose that you made yourself useful. Back to your troops."

Hamish nodded his head. "Yes your majesty... I just need to make a stop within my quarters..."

He glanced at Arthur as he said this and then he left briskly.

Arthur waited an minute or two before stretching languidly and standing. "If I may be excused, my King, I think I will be heading out to have tea in the gardens..." He then left the room. But, instead of heading out to the gardens he headed down to the Ace's quarters. Arthur knocked on the door and waited to be let in, once he was inside and the door was shut he pulled in Hamish for a quick kiss. Breaking it, the Spade Queen asked, "How did it go?". Hamish blushed as he held the man close to him. He had missed his Queen so much. "I'm not sure..." he said. "The Club King agreed not to invade but... I had to agree to a pact of blood in doing so."

The Queen stepped back, a look of confusion on his face and a little bit of fear, "Wh-what did you agree to?" He tried to keep his voice calm, but it shook a little towards the end of his statement. He wanted to kick himself that he was appearing weak in front of his Ace. "I agreed... That if we couldn't depose the king, I was to diff my title of Ace of Spades... And become the Ace of Clubs instead, leading King Ivan's army into conquering this kingdom..." replied Hamish, trying to not look guilty. Arthur's hands tightened a little on Hamish, "I... I won't let that happen." He promised, pressing his lips against the Knight's cheek. Hamish shut his eyes at the kiss, wanting to savour it for eternity. "I am going to gather the army in the barracks tonight... And tell them of our plan. Then... When the king is distracted, I shall speak to the people... And then he will fall."

The Spade Queen rested against Hamish, murmuring a soft, "Finally..." Reluctantly, he pulled away, "I told Alfred that I would be in the gardens and... if he sends Yao out after me, I can't be missing..." He gave Hamish another kiss before stepping out the door, "Let me know when it is time, I will do my best to help you." Arthur offered in a whisper. Hamish nodded his head as he gave his Queen a smile. "I know" he murmured, glancing round his room before walking to the barracks... He had a crowd to gather...

Halfway to the barracks, Hamish was stopped by an figure stepping out into his path. Yao the Jack scowled at the Ace, "Where are you going?" He asked, eyes narrowed a little in suspicion. Hamish stopped abruptly as the Jack stepped into his path. "Going to inform the troops of the king's battle plans..."

Yao didn't move from his spot, "Is that so, aru?" He asked, crossing his arms, clicking his tongue and deciding to get right to the chase he said, "I know everything... about you and the Queen."

Hamish flinched at hearing that, eyes scanning around for anyone else in the area. "...You don't know anything."

"We are alone." The Jack said, still glaring, "And I know that you slept together, aru." Lowering his voice to a more hushed tone he spat, "How could you? They are our King and Queen, you had no right!"

"You've seen the way he treats the Queen!" snapped Hamish. "He doesn't respect him at all! The king is deranged with greed and cares only for himself! He is unfit to lead this kingdom!"

"But he was the one chosen." Yao said, "For better or for worse we must serve him." The Jack shifted his weight, still watching the Ace, "I admit that the King has not been making wise decisions as of late, but were are the servants. It is not our place, we follow orders, not make them."

"Things have to change, before we all suffer because of his greed" warned Hamish. "Do not try to stop me Jack... I intend to only do what must be done."

"Or to remain in the Queen's pants." Yao sneered, though inside, he heard the truth to all that Hamish was telling him. The worst part, was that he found himself agreeing. Hamish narrowed his eyes. "If you try to stop me, I wont hesitate to kill you."

The Jack looked at the Ace for a moment longer before stepping out of his way, "Consider this a warning..."

"I would watch your back, Jack" said Hamish, glaring at the other as he continued on his way. Yao shook his head and went back into the castle, things were going to get better before they got worse. Still, a part of him wondered why he didn't run to the King. Because he knew that Alfred would most likely kill Hamish... and even though they didn't get along, he didn't want the Knight to die.

"The King has failed us as a kingdom!" Hamish proclaimed to the gathered army, as he stood before them. "He sends us out to war, to sacrifice our lives, for his greed! I say no more my brothers of arms! For we take his order no longer! We serve the Queen, and only the Queen! The King must be deposed!"

And they all cheered with him, shouting encouragement and agreement. They were all united - the king had to go. Arthur waited in his room, looking out at the gardens. He wondered how Hamish was handling their revolt, he hoped things went well for his precious Ace. "What is with all the noise?" snapped Alfred at his Jack, clearly quite disturbed. "What is going on?"

"I'm not sure sir..." Yao said, looking out the window. His heart twisted at what he saw, "Sir... there is... a group of soldiers storming the castle..."

"What?" he growled, looking out the window. "Those are MY soldiers! What are they doing! Get the Ace, I want him to kill those traitors!". Yao shook his head, "I cannot get the Ace your majesty..." He was looking at the front of the crowd, "Hamish is leading them...". Alfred's eyes widened as he spotted the red head leading them. "He has a death wish" he growled, pulling out his blade. "He shall have one!". Yao stood in front of the Spade King, "Wait your Majesty... they could kill you. Is it wise to face off against so many?"

The Jack had helped to pick the successor, as corrupt as Alfred had become, he didn't want the Spade King to die in this manner. "Please think for a moment." He pleaded. Arthur stood at the bottom of the stairwell, listening to the two with narrowed green eyes. "They dare to challenge me therefore I shall be the one to strike them down!" said the king. "Please Alfred!" Yao shouted, still trying to block him, but another person came into the room. It was Arthur, he glared at Alfred. "How does it feel to know that everyone is tired of you?"

"This is none of your concern Arthur, go back to your chambers" hissed Alfred, getting angrier by the moment. Arthur leaned against the wall, his arms crossed, "No thank you. I want to be here to watch this."

"To watch what!"

"Your fall..." said Hamish as he entered the room, his sword grasped tightly in his hands. "You are too dangerous to the kingdom and will surely drive us all to our deaths... The people have decided, they want you gone."

"How dare you defy me?"

"He's not the only one." Arthur said, moving to stand with Hamish, "You should never have been King Alfred... look at what you have done to our country. We would have been torn apart in the war, your time as ruler is over." An faint glow of magic danced around, shimmering pearly-white and blue at Arthur's finger-tips, he would fight if need be. Yao dashed between the two groups, "Please do not do this, aru!" He yelled. Arthur shook his head, "Are you so desperate to keep the successor you helped choose that you would over look all of this?" The Jack bit his lip and his hand rested on the hilt of his blade, but he did not draw it. "Step aside Yao, or I will cut you down" said Hamish said firmly.

Alfred growled and lunged at Arthur with his blade, intending to kill the Queen... But Hamish stepped in front of him instead with his own sword, mortally stabbing both Ace and King of Spades in the chest. Arthur had thrown up a shield, but Hamish was standing in front of him, "Don't!" But it was too late and two voices cried two different names. The Spade Queen lowered his shield and caught Hamish as he fell. Soldier's footsteps could be heard moving through the castle, fighting with guards who were loyal to Alfred, but he didn't care about that now. Arthur pressed a hand hard to the wound on the Ace's chest, trying to stop the bleeding and cast an healing incantation at the same time.

The King staggered back, a gaping wound in his chest as he collapsed to the ground. He was bleeding heavily and struggling to stay awake. Hamish was having the same problem, groaning on pain. Yao knelt next to Alfred, casting a few healing incantations himself, "Don't die..."

Arthur at last managed to get the bleeding under control, but Hamish wasn't going to be doing much for a while... or else he could open the wound again. Heart pounding, he looked down at the other man, "Hamish? Hamish, can you hear me, love?"

Hamish slowly opened his eyes, groaning quietly. "He... He has to die Arthur..." he moaned in pain. Alfred was still bleeding badly, his wound much more serious than Hamish's was.

"Yao!" Arthur called, looking over at the Jack, "I order you to stop... we can't let him live!"

Yao froze, glancing between his two monarchs. Slowly, he lowered his hands from Arthur's wound and the blood flow increased. "I'm sorry..." He said, he'd made his choice. The Queen over the King. Alfred's eye widened as he finally realised that he was going to die. He tried to move, to somehow save himself but it was too late for him. His eyes shut over for the last time as his body stilled. Hamish was struggling to keep his eyes open, but he was proud that he had completed his mission. What his Queen had wanted. Yao hurried over the Arthur and Hamish, helping him to heal the wounded Ace. Their combined magic flowed over the Knight's body and Arthur leaned down, pressing their lips together lightly, "You'll be okay, Hamish... I promise..."

Hamish smiled lightly at the feel of the kiss, his hand clutching onto Arthur tightly. "I love you, my Queen" whispered the Ace.

"I love you too Hamish..." Arthur said, holding him as best he can as they worked to heal the wounded Knight.

~~~Epilogue~~~

Eventually Hamish woke up in his chambers, heavily bandaged over his torso. He groaned, not feeling as pained now but he was still rather anxious. Had they won? Was the war over...? Was the king dead? Arthur walked into the room, sitting beside his bedside, "Hello, love..." He ran his fingers through the Knight's hair, "How are you feeling today?" The Spade Queen was sure that the Ace had many questions, but they could wait for now. Hamish nuzzled Arthur's hand lovingly, still quite tired and dazed. "I don't hurt anymore" he murmured. "What... What happened..."

"Alfred died from the wound you gave him... the three other kingdoms have backed off for now." Arthur got off of the chair to cuddle beside Hamish, taking care not to nudge his wound, "And we are searching for a new king, I offered your name... if you'd accept... though we have to vote on it."

"Would you want me as your king?" asked Hamish as he carefully held the other male close to him. "I mean, I would love to be your husband, but would I really be royalty material?"

"I would, I think that you could work well with me... I'd help you. After all... I've ruled through three kings, well, you would be the third." Arthur said, resting his head on Hamish's shoulder. Hamish gently kissed the top of Arthur's head with a faint blush. "Then I would be happy to stand by your side."

Arthur tilted his head up, pressing his lips to Hamish's, "I'm glad you would agree..." Pulling back he said, "Though we will have to wait and see what the rest of the court says, Alfred did not pick an heir, so we will have an easier time getting them to choose you." He tilted his head, "Though I doubt they would take his heir even if he chose one." Snuggling against the Knight he said, "Would you like me to stay, or should I let you rest?"

"Stay with me love" insisted the knight, cuddling with Arthur so lovingly. The Queen sighed in satisfaction, gently moving closer, even intertwining their legs with one another lightly, "What ever you wish, Hamish... I'll stay as long as you want me."

Hamish smiled as he shut his eyes, holding the Queen close to him. He was happy, he had done as his love had asked, and kept to the word of his pact of blood.

**The end.**

**Read and Review.**

**I don't have a Beta, so some things may seem choppy or perhaps in the incorrect tense. If anyone would like to be my Beta, then please send a PM to me.**


End file.
